


Soft Pink Waves

by somethingaboutallison



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring, Cute, Drunk Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingaboutallison/pseuds/somethingaboutallison
Summary: Katya helps Trixie wake up. And then Trixie helps Katya fall asleep. We love a good lesbian AU. {two-shot}





	1. Chapter 1

_Beep, beep, beep, beep..._

At 5:00am, Katya’s phone explodes into an alarm blare, cutting the dark, comfortable silence of the hotel room. She groans before disactivating the alarm and checking her messages. Trixie and Katya have an early flight to catch back to Los Angeles, and Trixie decided to sleep in Katya’s spacious suite so they wouldn’t oversleep.

In the other double bed, Trixie stirs. Katya can barely see the other woman in the dark of the hotel room, but she can tell that Trixie’s not planning on moving any time soon.

Katya throws a pillow Trixie’s way. It lands adjacent to her face and jolts her slightly, but Trixie’s eyes remain shut. Katya groans before emerging from her cocoon of blankets and kneeling on the edge of Trixie’s bed. She reaches a hand over and shakes Trixie’s shoulder.

“We gotta get up, mama,” Katya mumbles, pushing blonde hair back from Trixie’s forehead. “The airport is a good 30 minutes from here.” Trixie replies by rolling onto her stomach, face buried in the pillow.

“I can’t,” she groans, “I’m exhausted.” All the girls had gone out last night, and Trixie had been downing free vodka sodas at the bar until only a few hours ago.

“I’m just gonna turn a light on,” Katya starts, reaching for the lamp on the bedside table.

“ _NO_ ,” Trixie protests loudly. Katya chuckles at her sudden increase in volume and her pouty attitude. Trixie is no morning person, but today she’s exceptionally bratty.

“Five more minutes?” Katya proposes. Trixie nods wordlessly, face still buried in the pillow.

Katya makes her way to the bathroom and splashes cool water across her face. The water feels jarring, but Katya welcomes it. She’s always been a morning person, usually rising early to practice yoga whenever possible. Being awake this early is inconvenient, but it’s not a tragedy.

She grabs her toothbrush and starts to brush her teeth, still tinkering on her phone and scrolling through Twitter. She glances over at Trixie, who’s probably fully back to sleep by now. Poor girl.

The agreed-upon five minutes pass, and Katya decides that it’s probably time to wake Trixie for real. She walks out of the bathroom and towards Trixie’s sleeping shadow. As Katya walks back over to Trixie’s bed, an idea strikes her. Katya knows there’s one thing that will wake Trixie up for sure. A smile spreads across Katya’s lips.

She perches herself on her knees at the edge of the bed and crawls a few paces towards Trixie. She hovers directly over Trixie, who now lays on her side. Katya carefully lowers her face into the crook of Trixie’s neck, connecting her lips with her soft, warm skin. Trixie groans mutely at the unexpected contact and inhales sharply. Katya’s lips hum under Trixie’s chin, causing Trixie to stir in time with the soft vibrations. Katya’s hands move to frame Trixie’s body, one hand on either side of her chest. She teases the outline of Trixie’s ample breasts with the heels of her hands, rubbing them in slow circles. Trixie looks both relaxed and stimulated at the same time, laying back on the pillow surrounded by messy blonde curls, eyes still closed. Katya leans back into Trixie’s neck, leaving kisses along her pulse points.

“I know something that will wake you up,” Katya growls softly into Trixie’s ear. Trixie stiffens at Katya’s boldness and exhales with surprise.

“ _Katya_ ,” Trixie breathes, eyes fluttering. The two had messed around before in the form of making out and going down on each other, mostly while drunk. Their hookups had been giggly affairs, never exceptionally tender or romantic. But the way Katya is pressing her palms into the sides of Trixie’s breasts and sucking on her collarbone is warm, deep, serious. It takes Trixie by surprise, especially at this ungodly hour of the morning. Trixie slowly melts to Katya’s touch as Katya’s hands roam across the soft white comforter, tracing Trixie’s upper body through the bedding. Their lips connect and the kiss is soft, warm, deep. Katya can feel how relaxed Trixie's body is beneath her. Her hands slip beneath the comforter and continue to press against Trixie's breasts, finding the soft peaks of her nipples and rolling them between her fingers. Trixie lets out a pointed moan as Katya pulls softly at her nipples, pinching and squeezing. Katya breaks the kiss and moves to gingerly take Trixie’s chin between her thumb and forefinger.

“Can I make you feel good?” Katya whispers, her face so close to Trixie’s. “You just lay back, mama, I’ll take care of the rest.”

Trixie nods. “Please,” she groans, an invitation that Katya gladly takes. Katya pulls the comforter back and positions herself above Trixie, scooting down to the foot of the bed. Trixie’s body is warm and sleep-drenched and inviting. Katya thinks she looks so delicate and beautiful in her pajamas of choice, which consist of a light grey tee shirt and a pair of pink cheeky-cut panties. Her breasts stretch the fabric of the tight shirt and her nipples poke out enticingly. Katya wants to tease her, to enjoy these moments of anticipation and make them last. She lowers her mouth to plant a gentle, open-mouth kiss on Trixie’s core through the pink fabric of her panties. Trixie nods and groans quietly, graciously accepting the warmth of Katya’s mouth. Katya slips her tongue under the paper-thin material to tease the outline of her opening, tracing wet circles around Trixie’s pussy. Katya bundles the strip of fabric with her tongue and pulls it with her teeth. Her fingers find the waistband of the panties, twisting them into knots on the sides where they sit on Trixie’s hips. She traces the outline of Trixie's opening with her tongue, the contact of her mouth muddled by the fabric of the panties. She pulls and sucks at the fabric until it's damp with saliva and Trixie's wetness, and she pushes the fabric against Trixie's pussy with her tongue, allowing her to feel the gentle roughness of the material. 

“Off,” Trixie begs quietly, pulling the front of her waistband straight down. Katya chuckles and obeys, rolling the panties down the rich contours of Trixie’s legs. Katya lays a kiss on the inside of Trixie’s thigh, admiring Trixie’s nude lower half. Everything about Trixie is pillowy and full. Her legs are curvy and tempting with smooth, pale skin. Thin red lines neatly outline the areas where Trixie’s panties dug into the fullness of her hips. Katya runs her hands over these indentations, feeling the overwhelming  _warmth_  of Trixie, amplified by the heat of the slept-in covers around them. Trixie lazily parts her bare legs, allowing Katya access to the area she desires.

Trixie’s core is warm, plush, petal-soft. Katya sets her lips down above Trixie’s clit, planting a gentle kiss. She can feel the light brush of blonde hair under her lips, and it builds her anticipation to dive in. Katya’s warm breath sends a shiver down Trixie’s spine. She rests her fingers on the plump, gentle warmth of Trixie’s thighs as her tongue extends and hooks around the very top of Trixie’s slit, barely catching her clit. Trixie’s eyes are shut, partially from sleep and partially from pleasure. Katya plants her hands firmly on Trixie’s thighs, steadying herself and keeping Trixie’s legs sufficiently parted.

Katya’s lips move to surround the top of Trixie’s labia. She’s careful to lubricate Trixie slowly and thoroughly, starting from the top of her slit and working down to her deep pink core. Katya moves her open mouth slowly around Trixie’s pussy, tasting every single centimeter of her. She can hear Trixie moan in soft pleasure at the sweet, thorough work of Katya’s mouth. She takes the top of Trixie’s labia between her lips and sucks gently, building and releasing the pressure created by her mouth. This causes Trixie’s hips to roll, pushing her sex even closer to Katya.

The taste of Trixie is intoxicating to Katya. Katya has always loved the taste of women, the silkiness and metallic sweetness of a woman’s sex. Her tongue pushes hungrily against Trixie’s pussy, applying just enough pressure to make Trixie’s legs tense up. Slowly, she extends her tongue to rub experimental circles along Trixie’s opening. Trixie mewls softly at the new pressure and lifts her hips to give Katya a better angle. This invigorates Katya to throw Trixie’s legs over her shoulders, a motion with which Trixie complies eagerly. Katya steadies herself on Trixie’s thighs as she presses her mouth down hard on Trixie’s soft pussy, penetrating her with her tongue. Trixie groans mutely at Katya’s sudden directness. Katya’s tongue swirls quick circles inside Trixie’s warmth, lapping over her clit as she works. Her teeth make contact with the swollen bud of Trixie’s clit, causing Trixie to quiver. Katya is fulling tongue-fucking Trixie, sliding her tongue in and out of her pussy. She flexes her tongue, making it as wide as possible inside Trixie. This elicits a soft _oh_ from Trixie’s lips, and Katya takes this as a sign to add more pressure. She works Trixie top to bottom, penetrating her as far as she can go with her tongue.

Katya pulls her mouth away from Trixie’s slit and inserts two fingers into her own mouth, lubricating them for Trixie. Trixie is already squirming in anticipation, hungry for the sensation of Katya’s fingers deep inside her. Katya doesn’t tease this time - she slips her index and middle fingers into Trixie’s slit and she takes them so eagerly and so graciously, rocking her hips forward to allow Katya’s fingers to bottom out. Katya’s fingers move easily in and out of the silkiness of Trixie’s pussy. She starts slowly, allowing Trixie to feel the ripple of each knuckle slipping inside her. She quickens the pace, pushing her fingers completely into Trixie’s slit. Trixie lays back and grabs her pillow in her hand, balling her fist around the material. This image of Trixie overcome by pleasure only fuels Katya, and she pumps her fingers faster and deeper into Trixie.

“Feel good?” Katya asks coyly, staring up at Trixie.

“Oh my god,” she breathes in reply, and Katya can’t help but chuckle at her desperation. Katya feels the back of Trixie’s heels dig into her shoulders, feels her legs tense up slightly as the pressure of her orgasm builds. Trixie grabs Katya’s hand and forcefully guides her lower, leading Katya to her most sensitive spot. When she hits it, Trixie's eyes squeeze shut and a pointed  _ohh_ falls from her lips.

As she works Trixie’s pussy with her fingers, Katya dips her tongue to press onto Trixie’s clit. She hums softly around Trixie’s slit and laps her tongue in time with the rhythm created by her fingers. She’s overwhelmed by the sweet wetness of Trixie and she’s eager to taste her. Katya knows the whole lower half of her face is covered in a mix of spit and cum, and she doesn’t care at all. She sucks on the top of Trixie’s slit, pulling her clit into her mouth as her fingers continue to work her opening.

Trixie is a gorgeous mess laid back on the pillow with her eyes closed, stifling back moans and winces of pleasure. Katya adds another finger with no warning at all, causing Trixie to cry out, then eliciting a breathless  _oh yes._ Katya leans into this, pushing her tongue down firmly on Trixie’s clit as her fingers push and curl in Trixie’s wetness. Trixie’s body tightens and relaxes rapidly, trying desperately to keep pace with the way Katya is fucking her. An acute yelp escapes Trixie’s lips as she’s pushed over the edge by the curl of Katya’s fingers inside her. Trixie desperately grabs Katya by the wrist and holds her hand firmly in place, fingers pushed fully into her, and rides out her orgasm. Katya lives for the feeling of Trixie’s muscles tightening around her fingers, feeling the soft pink waves of her orgasm unraveling.

Trixie’s lower half relaxes, falling slack on the bed as she catches her breath. Katya presses her tongue against the length of Trixie’s slit as she relaxes, making the ripples of her orgasm even more intense and pronounced. Her tongue finds Trixie’s clit, swollen and sensitive from the stimulation of her mouth. Katya wraps her mouth around Trixie’s sex, lazily kissing and sucking as Trixie relaxes, hungry for the taste of Trixie’s cum as she sucks her clean.

Trixie lays back, exhausted but also incredibly awake. Katya wipes her mouth on the back of her arm, looking down with satisfaction. She can’t get enough of how gorgeously fucked-out Trixie looks – her skin is flushed pink, her blonde curls lay in a messy halo around her head, and her chest heaves as she catches her breath. Trixie is the definition of a pillow princess – getting eaten out before she even gets out of bed. Katya’s proud of herself.

“Better?” Katya asks coyly, one arm still wrapped firmly around Trixie’s thigh.

“Shut up,” Trixie mutters. Katya chuckles and untangles herself from Trixie’s lower half, moving to lay on top of her. She plants a kiss squarely on Trixie’s neck, catching bits of blonde hair in her mouth.

“We have to get ready fast, babe,” Katya chides as she pulls the blankets back and raises to a standing position. Trixie groans and follows her, sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment before standing and walking towards her suitcase to grab her clothes.

“Do you want to grab breakfast on our way out?” Trixie asks, checking the time on her phone. Trixie is still nude from the waist down, and her legs and ass look fucking beautiful. Katya can still see the glimmer of moisture between Trixie's legs, like a badge of honor, a marker that Trixie belongs to her. Katya can’t resist the temptation to mess with her.

“Nah, I’m not hungry,” she replies as her hand moves to squeeze Trixie’s ass. “I already ate.”

If Trixie’s moans didn’t wake the neighbors up, her laugh certainly does.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s Friday night and the girls are all hanging out at Trixie’s house. The plan was to pregame at Trixie’s and then go to a party in the valley, but as always, Trixie’s house became the party location. It’s almost 3:00am, and Katya is thinking about what she should do. She drove herself to Trixie’s, thinking she’d easily be able to dip out early and drive home. But then Violet surprised her by bringing all her favorite kinds of Russian vodka, and Katya knows she’s not driving anytime soon. She’s warm and relaxed and awake, feeling the vodka soften her motions and stimulate her mind.

Katya walks over to the balcony to find Trixie, who’s sitting on a large square cushion, gripping a can of spiked seltzer and listening to Willam recount the tale of one of her many insane hookups. Trixie is laughing, looking like a summer goddess in a white tank top and denim shorts. Katya sits down next to Trixie and puts an amicable arm around her shoulders.

“Do you mind if I crash, mama? Violet got me drunk,” she explains as she rests her head on Trixie’s bare shoulder. Trixie’s skin is so soft and pretty in the dim lighting of the balcony.

“Sure. You can sleep in my bed,” Trixie offers with a smile. Trixie’s Midwest hospitality can always be counted on.

“Thanks babe,” Katya says, pecking a kiss on Trixie’s cheek. She can almost swear that Trixie’s face blushes pink at the contact of her lips. Katya takes another sip of her vodka-soda and tunes into Willam’s story. The girls laugh wildly at the ridiculousness of each detail Willam reveals. They then move onto a game of truth or dare which results in Trixie giving Adore a lap dance. Katya tries not to stare too intently at the way Trixie rolls her hips, making her ass visible beneath her tiny denim shorts. When the song is over, Trixie laughs and sits back down on her cushion. Katya scoots closer to her as she sits, leaning against her shoulder just barely. Trixie offers her hand and Katya takes it, weaving their fingers together in comfortable, intimate contact. Katya sits out on the balcony with the girls for a while longer before politely excusing herself, kissing Trixie’s cheek again before she leaves. Inside, she makes her way to Trixie’s room.

The room is dim and quiet, lit only by the moonlight streaming through the window. Katya strips down to her red bralette and black bikini-cut underwear for bed. She curls up under Trixie’s pink duvet and tries her best to drift off. Katya has an unfortunate condition where any level of drunkness prevents her from sleeping. It’s like alcohol flips a switch in her and keeps her awake for as long as she can feel it in her body. Which is great for partying, but pretty dismal for falling asleep after a party.

After about thirty minutes of tossing and turning, Katya hears the door open quietly. She opens her eyes and sees Trixie tiptoeing through the doorway.

“Hey,” Katya whispers, indicating to Trixie that she’s still awake.

“Katya?” Trixie responds, stopping in her tracks when she hears her friend’s voice.

Katya rolls over in bed to face Trixie. “Yeah, I’m awake.”

Trixie smiles widely and walks over to the bed, leaning down to loudly kiss Katya’s forehead. “Hi baby,” she coos in a tipsy voice as she sits down on the bed. Katya can’t help but laugh. Trixie is so goddamn cute.

“Hi,” she replies, chuckling.

“Why are you still up?” Trixie asks in a whisper.

 “I can never fall asleep when I’m tipsy,” Katya complains quietly.

Trixie yawns softly, pulling back the covers of the bed. “Let me cuddle you,” she drawls with a small smile, and Katya’s reminded of how much Trixie has had to drink that night. Katya chuckles at Trixie’s tipsy, sleepy affection.

“Sure,” Katya agrees, and Trixie wraps around her body, acting as her big spoon. She smells faintly of floral perfume, and Katya closes her eyes and breathes it in. She feels safer in Trixie’s soft embrace, with Trixie’s curvy frame pressed against her back. Trixie has stripped down to a black cami and tiny pink shorts as pajamas, and Katya basks in the feeling of their bare skin pressed together. She shifts her legs to fit perfectly against Trixie’s, creating as much contact as possible between their bodies. Trixie’s arm falls over Katya’s body, and Katya instinctively moves to hold her hand. But Trixie wriggles her hand free and instead caresses Katya’s shoulder, moving up and down her forearm, and then dipping to travel across Katya’s waist. She splays her palm over her flat, muscular stomach and Katya exhales softly, enjoying the feeling of Trixie’s hand roaming her body. They’re quiet for a few minutes, warming up to each other and immersed in the feeling of each other’s bodies. Katya feels warm and relaxed pressed against Trixie in this way.

Trixie is giggling as she pushes Katya’s messy blonde hair away from her face. She lowers her mouth to Katya’s cheek and plants a soft kiss on her skin. She holds her lips against Katya’s face for a moment, moving down to trace Katya’s jawline with her lips. The feeling sends a chill down Katya’s spine and a rush of blood to her lower half that brings her close to panic. Katya closes her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Trixie’s lips and hands, but desperately trying to keep her breathing in check. Suddenly, Trixie’s hand find the front of Katya’s body and she wrap her hand around one of Katya’s breasts, palm digging into her flesh. Katya groans at the suddenness of this action, but Trixie doesn’t seem concerned at all. She massages Katya’s tits, fingers playing with her nipples through the thin fabric of Katya’s bralette. Katya can feel Trixie’s hips start to rock against hers with a steady rhythm. Katya can’t contain a soft moan, a delicate hum that presses against her closed lips.

“You know what always helps me fall asleep?” Trixie asks, her whisper so close to Katya’s skin.

“Hmm?” Katya hums. Trixie giggles, pushing her body closer to Katya’s, if that’s even possible.

“Getting _fucked_ ,” Trixie offers in a syrupy voice. Her hand moves to squeeze Katya’s hip, pressing their bodies together.  

Katya’s eyes bulge and she can’t help but chuckle at Trixie’s directness. “You’re crazy,” she responds, folding her hand over Trixie’s, the hand that seemingly never stops moving over her body.

“I know you’ll like it,” Trixie promises, wrapping her leg over Katya’s body. Trixie is practically laying on top of Katya at this point, caressing her everywhere, burying her nose in the crook of Katya’s neck. “I saw the way you were looking at me when we were downstairs.”

Katya knows she’s right. Trixie’s outfit of choice for the night consisted of a tiny white crop top and microscopic light wash denim shorts. Katya’s eyes had been glued to her all night as she danced with the other girls, watching the way her crop top pulled tight across her breasts and the way her thighs moved when she danced. Even the way she holds a straw between her lips is intriguing to Katya. And now Trixie is wrapped around her, tipsy and horny, and Katya wants it too.

Katya pulls Trixie up so she can lay squarely on top of her. Katya _loves_ the feeling of Trixie’s weight on top of her, from the fullness of her hips to the sensation of Trixie’s heavy breasts pushing into hers. Katya dives in to lock her lips with Trixie’s, feeling sparks at the sensation of her soft, full lips. She moans gently in the back of her throat, startled and excited by the depth of the kiss. They’ve been building up to this all night – scratch that, for _weeks_. Ever since Katya’s little wake-up call for Trixie that early morning in the hotel, there’s been a palpable tension between them. The two found any excuse to touch each other, holding hands and sitting on laps and pressing chaste kisses to each other’s cheeks. These fleeting touches and prudish kisses left them both desperate for more of each other, but neither were brave enough to take the initiative. The party had amplified their tensions through vodka and tight clothes, hand brushes and cheek kisses. Now Katya is hungry for Trixie’s warmth, her scent, her softness. After holding back for weeks, she can’t think of a single good reason why she shouldn’t give in to her desire for this gorgeous woman. Katya deepens the kiss, gently wrapping her tongue around Trixie’s, causing Trixie to moan gently into her mouth.

Trixie pulls away from the kiss and raises herself to her knees, straddling Katya’s stomach as she pulls her hair quickly into a messy bun with the hair tie on her wrist. She glances down at Katya mischievously before pulling her black cami over her head, exposing her full breasts. Katya stares intently as Trixie grabs her own boobs, rubbing them and pushing them together. Trixie’s body is a dream – her curves are full, inviting, and larger-than-life. Katya moves quickly to caress Trixie’s chest, feeling her nipples under her thumbs.

“Your tits are perfect,” she breathes, instantly embarrassed by her own eagerness. Trixie doesn’t seem to mind, though – she giggles and places her own hands over Katya’s, encouraging her touch. Katya pulls Trixie down to kiss her deeply, tongues swirling, humming gently. Katya’s hands stay on Trixie’s breasts and she pinches her nipples, rubbing her thumbs over the soft peaks. She feels Trixie’s nipples harden slightly as she works them with her fingers, and the feeling sends another rush of anticipation to the space between her legs. Trixie’s body is incredible, and thinking about having the power to arouse Trixie is incredibly enticing to Katya.  

As they kiss, Trixie’s hand travels down Katya’s stomach and under her panties. She hooks an experimental finger beneath Katya’s underwear, grazing over her pussy. She lets out a satisfied _mmm_ when she feels how wet Katya is already just from their makeout session. Trixie breaks the kiss and unmounts Katya long enough to tear the blankets back, exposing Katya’s lower half and tugging at the waistband of her black panties. Katya complies with her wordless request and lifts her hips, allowing Trixie to slide the underwear down her legs. Even though neither of them are wearing much clothing to begin with, they both want it all off – Katya pulls her bralette over her head and Trixie moves her shorts and black thong down her legs. They take a moment to admire each other, Katya laid back on the bed and Trixie kneeling between Katya’s spread legs. Katya traces a hand down the side of Trixie’s body, from her full breasts to her waist to the curve of her hips and thighs. Trixie leans down and presses deliberate, determined kisses down Katya’s neck, moving to her chest. She roughly kisses along the curve of Katya’s delicate breasts and takes one of her nipples into her mouth. Katya moans, a staccato _mmm_ with her lips pressed together. Satisfied with this reaction, Trixie turns her attention lower, planting a few kissing along Katya’s flat stomach before reaching her destination.

“You’re pretty,” Trixie giggles, eyes fixed on Katya’s shaved pussy as she positions herself between Katya’s legs.

“Thank you,” Katya responds softly. Trixie wraps each of her hands around Katya’s thighs and grips them firmly, holding Katya in place. She lies on her stomach and bows her head, lowering her mouth to the space between Katya’s legs. She presses her lips against Katya’s skin, kissing around the tops of her thighs to tease Katya, who hums gently at the delicate contact. Once she centers herself between Katya’s legs, she pushes a few quick laps of her tongue against Katya’s pussy, teasing her with the soft, fleeting pressure. She attaches her mouth to the very top of Katya’s labia and sucks gently, feeling Katya warm up to her touch. The sensation causes Katya’s eyes to flutter shut with pleasure as she feels her body heat up under Trixie’s tongue. Trixie stare wickedly up at Katya as she works, enjoying Katya’s instant reactions.

As her mouth works the top of Katya’s slit, Trixie runs her middle finger around Katya’s opening. She traces the outline, but doesn’t grant Katya the pleasure of penetration quite yet. Katya quivers beneath her, anticipating the feeling of being wrapped around Trixie’s fingers. She continues tracing soft circles around Katya’s slit as her tongue pushes against her clit.

Gently, Trixie dips a finger into Katya’s opening. She moves slowly, letting Katya feel every miniscule motion of her hand. Katya can’t help but moan at the feeling of Trixie’s fingers – she feels so _right_ inside her. The noise that escapes Katya’s throat is high-pitched and utterly girly, which is frankly uncharacteristic for her. Trixie looks up at her with a smirk and adds another finger, causing Katya to grunt from the back of her throat. Trixie’s fingers curl slowly, setting a steady rhythm as she slides them in and out of Katya’s slit. Katya lays back, moaning softly, drunk on the sensation of Trixie’s mouth like it was vodka. She glances down at the fucking supermodel between her legs – Trixie’s face is still just visible from this angle. She looks so deliciously slutty with her long blonde hair pulled back, her makeup smudged, her soft lips raw and red from stimulating Katya’s clit. Without thought, Katya presses her hand to the back of Trixie’s head and pushes down hard, forcing Trixie’s tongue to press harder against her clit. They both moan at the sudden increased depth, and Trixie’s tongue obeys Katya’s wordless command, pushing harder and rougher at her swollen clit. The pressure feels _amazing,_ and Katya lets herself lay back and enjoy it, the vodka in her system making it impossible to hold in her moans of pleasure. Suddenly, Trixie pulls away from Katya’s slit, and she whimpers gently at the loss of Trixie’s tongue and fingers.

“I have a surprise,” Trixie whispers excitedly, standing abruptly and moving towards the closet. She opens the closet doors and reaches for a small box on the top shelf. Trixie opens the box, but Katya can’t see its contents in the dark. Trixie selects two items from the box and returns to the bed with a small bottle of lube and a purple multi-speed vibrator in her hands.

“What the hell?” Katya muses, chuckling at Trixie’s find.

“This one is my favorite, but I’ll share, because I like you.” Trixie is smiling seductively and she walks back towards the bed. The vibrator is about six inches long with a rounded head and a controller button on the end. Trixie holds the vibrator from the base with both hands, covering the length with her fingers. Somehow even just the image of Trixie holding the sex toy is enough to make Katya wet.

Katya parts her legs sufficiently to allow Trixie between them. Trixie kneels between Katya’s legs, examining the way Katya’s soaked pussy glistens in the light. She squeezes some lube into her hand and uses her fingers to coat the vibrator in the thick liquid before gently spreading some of the lube across Katya’s opening with two fingers. Katya is already dripping in anticipation. She’s never used a vibrator before, but she knows Trixie has. Not too long ago, the two had shared a drunken late-night conversation about masturbation in which Trixie explained to Katya how much she loved the feeling of vibrators. Katya reflects on this conversation and is suddenly hungry for the brand-new feeling.

Trixie carefully inserts the tip of the toy into Katya’s pussy, testing the fit. Katya is warm, wet, ready; the toy slides in with little resistance. Katya’s mouth hangs open and the pressure of the dildo forces a stifled _ohh_ from her lips as she exhales. She glances down to watch Trixie work, kneeling with her ass in the air, carefully pushing the toy into Katya’s slit. Her pace is slow, allowing Katya to feel the full length and curvy shape of the toy. Trixie twists the vibrator slightly, stretching Katya around the shaft.

“Mmm…” Katya hums as Trixie penetrates her further. As Trixie pumps the toy, she lowers her mouth to gently kiss and lick at Katya’s clit. Trixie’s mouth is so warm and soft against Katya’s skin, and the subtle pressure makes her moan. Katya presses her palm against the back of Trixie’s head, holding her mouth against her slit and tangling her fingers in Trixie’s blonde hair. Trixie pumps the toy deeper into Katya, letting it bottom out and causing Katya to groan and writhe. Trixie’s thumb hovers over the controller button for only a moment before she pushes it, activating the toy’s vibration function.

“Holy _fuck,_ ” Katya breathes as the vibrator springs to life, sending chills down her spine. The power level is set to the lowest of the three settings, but it’s already enough to make Katya’s legs quiver. Trixie stares intently at Katya as her body adjusts to accommodate the vibrations. Katya flattens her feet against the bed with her knees up, allowing Trixie access to bury the vibrator deep in her pussy. Her mouth still hovers over her clit, lapping her tongue over the sensitive area.

Katya feels like her whole body is ablaze with pleasure, stretching from her core all the way to the top of her head, the bottoms of her feet, the tips of her fingers. She groans, gripping the comforter in her fists as Trixie keeps a steady rhythm inside her with the vibrator. Trixie pushes the power button twice more, switching the vibration to the highest power. Katya’s eyes snap shut and she throws her head back, mewling as the vibrator wracks her body with its pulsations. Trixie fucks her faster now, flicking her wrist to pump the toy in and out of her wet slit and twisting it slightly. Katya lets out an animalistic moan from deep in her throat, struggling to keep up with the pace Trixie sets.

“Baby…baby, yes,” Katya breathes, feeling her orgasm creeping closer. Trixie looks up at her with eager eyes, reading her face to gauge Katya’s pleasure. Trixie is every kind of hot – even as a top, she’s delicate and demure and girly. She flicks the vibrator at just the right angle that makes Katya wince, then moan deeply.

Suddenly, Trixie moves away from Katya’s legs. She straddles Katya in a scissoring position and aligns the blunt end of the toy with her opening, riding the vibrations and simultaneously pushing the toy further into Katya’s pussy until it bottoms out. Katya cries out, gripping Trixie’s hips desperately as the vibrator pushes against both of them at once. Trixie moans harshly as the vibrator’s handle pushes against her, stimulating her clit, sending waves of sharp pleasure through her body. Trixie grinds her hips, allowing the head of the toy to hit Katya right where she needs it over and over at a frenzied pace. Trixie’s moans send Katya over the edge and she reaches her climax, eyes squeezed shut, muscles clenching around the toy that’s giving her pussy such incredible pleasure. She knows Trixie wants to cum, too, and Katya needs to make sure that happens. Trixie straddles Katya’s stomach as Katya carefully pulls the vibrator from her own pussy and pushes it into Trixie’s aching sex. Trixie groans at the pressure from the toy and a pained _mmm_ falls from her lips, followed by a breathless _yeahyeahyeah._ Trixie steadies herself by wrapping her hands around Katya’s knees. Katya holds the vibrator by the base and lets Trixie ride it, mesmerized by the motions of Trixie’s hips as the toy reaches her spot. Trixie rides the toy, her heavy breasts bouncing in rhythm. Katya watches the toy disappear into Trixie over and over, quicker each time it slides into her swollen slit. Trixie mumbles an acute _oh my god_ and she’s at her climax, muscles clenching around the dildo, pushing herself down onto the toy until it bottoms out. Trixie’s hands grip Katya’s thighs for dear life as she holds the position, fully penetrated by the vibrator. Katya can almost swear she cums again when she watches Trixie reach her orgasm, moaning intensely, legs shaking as she reaches the peak of her pleasure.

Once Trixie looks like she can breathe again, Katya pushes the button to turn the vibrator off. She leaves it buried inside Trixie for a moment, watching Trixie’s pussy contract around the toy before she slides it out so slowly. Trixie exhales heavily and her eyelids droop just slightly. She collapses onto Katya with a little sigh, resting her head on Katya’s shoulder and wrapping her leg around her body. The position is romantic, and Katya instinctively holds Trixie close to her, lips touching the top of her forehead. They’re both still breathing heavy, chests heaving together, cum and sweat mixing together on their skin.

“You taste good,” Trixie whispers, breaking the silence. Katya can’t help but laugh.

“I’m glad to hear positive reviews,” she replies. Trixie pokes her head up to kiss Katya’s cheek, moving her lips lazily down her neck. Katya wraps Trixie’s lips in hers, kissing her with soft, measured force.

After they’ve kissed sufficiently, the girls sneak across the hallway to the bathroom to clean up, careful to avoid being spotted by any of the other girls who crashed at Trixie’s. They brush their teeth and take their makeup off and Katya can’t help but think of how couple-y it is to be getting ready for bed with Trixie. As Trixie is brushing her hair, Katya can’t help but lean in and kiss her soft, full, pink lips. Once they start making out, they can’t stop, sobering up from the alcohol but still fully drunk on one another. Trixie drops the hairbrush and props herself up to sit on the bathroom counter, allowing her legs to wrap around Katya’s waist, giggling softly with approval. Katya’s lips find Trixie’s cheek, neck, down to the top of her chest. She bites Trixie’s shoulder gently, and she’s sure she could cum a hundred times with this woman, and she _wants_ to. She wants Trixie to wear her out, she wants to pleasure her in ways that haven’t even been invented yet.

The two collect themselves and walk back to Trixie’s bedroom, hand in hand. Katya thought that maybe after they hooked up, their intense desire to be always touching would be quenched. She’s learning that it’s quite the opposite – now that they’ve had each other, their hunger for one another has only intensified. Katya can only imagine that being unable to touch Trixie would result in physical pain. She needs her _so_ badly.

“Can we sleep now?” Trixie asks, falling into bed and pulling the covers over her body.

“Yes, of course,” Katya chuckles as she slips under the covers and fits herself into Trixie’s embrace. Trixie’s skin is soft and warm against hers, and her scent is inviting and sweet. She presses her lips to Trixie’s forehead and closes her eyes, already dreaming of morning sex, and suddenly all the vodka in the world can’t compare to the effect this woman has on her. This is the person Katya craves, the face her mind sees when she wakes up in the morning and when she falls asleep at night. She can’t help but lean down and kiss Trixie’s lips once more before they both close their eyes. She drifts off, hypnotized by Trixie’s steady breaths, moving into the rhythmic trance of calm, tipsy sleep.

 


End file.
